elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand-Shei
|Base ID = }} Brand-Shei, born Brandyl,Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal is a Dunmer shopkeeper residing in Riften, where he sells miscellaneous goods from his stall during waking hours. Background Orphaned as a child and raised by Argonians from a very early age, Brand-Shei believes he originally came from the House Telvanni in Morrowind. He traced his ancestry back to a maid of the House, who escaped during an Argonian invasion. His mother died sometime thereafter, but his father remained to write a journal about the event. At the time, Brand-Shei had not been named by his parents, as his father, Lymdrenn Telvanni, did not feel right about doing so without his wife's consent. Sometime before his death, he named his son Brandyl. The journal was kept by the boy's nurse, Hidrya Olen, who hoped to one day give him the news of his parents. She died in the attempt. The journal confirmed that he was the last known surviving member of House Telvanni, along with Brelyna Maryon, who is a descendent of them, but he was proven wrong about the house being destroyed. Since House Telvanni still has an influence on Solstheim and Morrowind, as the Telvanni Wizard Neloth states that the House still has their holdings. Interactions A Chance Arrangement Brand-Shei plays a role in the Thieves Guild questline, where the Dragonborn must frame him for stealing Madesi's ring in the quest A Chance Arrangement. Brand-Shei is permanently jailed after this if the Dragonborn is successful, unless Console Commands are used to free him. The Dragonborn is instructed to place a stolen ring in his pocket, resulting in his arrest. The quest is given by Brynjolf, a member of the Thieves Guild, and is the first step to becoming a member of the guild. Jail time Brand-Shei's cell in the Riften Jail can be unlocked by either lockpicking or using the Riften Jail Key from the guards. If his cell is unlocked, he will not leave the jail, he will just stand there. When spoken to, he stammers about his innocence. If his quest to find more of his past is started but unfinished and the stolen goods are planted on him, the dialogue option to finish the quest will not be initially offered if he is talked to in prison. After several days, though, it will be offered, even while he is still in prison. Although Brynjolf states that he only wants Brand-Shei in prison for a few days, he'll actually never be released. He can be released from his cell by typing set TG00BrandSheiJail to 0 into the console. This resets him, returning him to Riften's marketplace. However, typing this command may reset the Thieves Guild quest as well. Although he will walk out of jail and resume his normal routine, his dialogue may remain locked, and all he will say in response to the player will be his claim of innocence. In the Nintendo Switch version of the game this issue is fixed, and he is released after a couple of days, as originally intended. It is also possible to avoid him being sent to jail by failing the objective. The quest will go on and it's still possible to join the Thieves Guild regardless. Distant Memories The Dragonborn may accept to search for clues to Brand-Shei's past. Directed to search the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, southeast of Winterhold, a journal detailing Brand-Shei's past can be found in a water-logged chest on the lower deck of the wrecked ship. He rewards the Dragonborn with a key to his strongbox. It is also possible to find the journal without having spoken to Brand-Shei. Under this circumstance, the Dragonborn receives the reward from him immediately upon their first interaction. Dropped items If armor or weapons are dropped near Brand-Shei, he often argues about the items, claiming that they belong to him now, which can possibly lead to a fight. Services Brand-Shei is a general goods merchant. As with many other merchants in Riften, his stall operates between the hours of 7:00 AM and 8:00 PM. He sells various ingots, soul gems, jewelry, potions, weapons, and armor. All of his wares are leveled. Dialogue ;Distant Memories "If you're ever in the market, I deal in specialty goods from Morrowind at one of the stands." :You have an odd name for a dark elf. "I may be dark elf by birth, but I was raised Argonian. Through reasons I'm still trying to discover, I ended up orphaned then taken in by a kindly Argonian family in Black Marsh. I hope one day to finally find out what happened to me... how I ended up like that." ::Do you have any clues about your past? "Just one. I know when I was found by my Argonian father, I was wrapped in a blanket bearing the symbol of House Telvanni. It was one of the great houses in Morrowind long ago. Whether that means I was one of them or not, I'm uncertain. If you come across anything in your travels that might provide me with the answers I'm looking for, I'd be grateful." :::I'll keep an eye open. "Thank you." ::::Why were you searching in Skyrim? "I learned that a matron who had served for House Telvanni had escaped Morrowind during the Accession War. Records show her buying passage aboard a vessel named "The Pride of Tel Vos," but that's where the trail ran cold. I spent years looking for what became of the ship, but I ended up empty-handed." "Anything you can find would be of great help. Good luck." After finding Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal: "Can I interest you in some fine goods from Morrowind?" :I found a book that might help your search. "Let me see that! Yes... yes. This is it! I don't know how you found this stranger, but you've obviously succeeded where I had failed. Please, let me offer you this key. It unlocks my strongbox under my stand in the marketplace. Help yourself to anything inside." "I really appreciate what you've done for me. I'll never forget it." Conversations ;Falmer Blood Elixir Brynjolf: "Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! Gather 'round all! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!" Brand-Shei: "Come on, Brynjolf... what is it this time?" Brynjolf: "Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out." Madesi: "That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!" Brynjolf: "That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses I give you, Falmerblood Elixir!" Brand-Shei: "Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?" Brynjolf: "The one and only. Mystical beings who live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!" Madesi: "How did you get that, then? No one's seen them in years!" Brynjolf: "My sources must remain a secret for their own protection but I can promise that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could be yours!" Brand-Shei: "How much does it cost?" Brynjolf: "Only twenty gold septims! Hurry before my supply is gone." Madesi: "Don't listen to him, he's making this up." Brynjolf: "Please hurry, I have only a few bottles left!" Brand-Shei: "That Wisp Essence didn't help, but maybe this will." ;Madesi's Silver Ring Riften Guard: "All right Brand-Shei. Turn out your pockets, we know you have it." Brand-Shei: "Have what? What in blazes are you talking about?" Riften Guard: "Don't play stupid. I said turn out your pockets... now!" Brand-Shei: "I'm telling you, I don't... wait, what's this ring? This isn't mine!" Riften Guard: "That's right. It isn't yours. You're under arrest, Brand-Shei." Brand-Shei: "This is insane! I didn't steal anything! I never saw this ring before in my entire life!" Riften Guard: "We can do this one of two ways. You walk with me up to the keep, or I can drag your lifeless body. Your choice." Brand-Shei: "But... I... very well." ;Bolli Bolli: "So while I was in Ivarstead, I heard news that something terrible happened at Helgen." Brand-Shei: "You've heard too? They say the town was completely destroyed by a dragon." Bolli: "If that's true, then we have much more to fear than the Thieves Guild." Brand-Shei: "I'd still keep an eye on my purse if I was you." ;Dinya Balu Brand-Shei: "Dinya, about that incense you requested? Its not arriving anytime soon. The Khajiit caravans are having tough times getting through." Dinya: "That's a shame. What's causing them all the trouble?" Brand-Shei: "There's the stories about Helgen, bandits, skirmishes between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials... it almost seems endless." Dinya: "Chin up, Brand-Shei. Lady Mara will provide us strength and guidance through these difficult times." ;Grelka Grelka: "So, Brand-Shei... business as awful for you as it is for all of us?" Brand-Shei: "Worse. The Khajiit Caravans are the only way to get supplies into the city, and even those are becoming more infrequent." Grelka: "Well, let's all raise a flagon to Ulfric; future King of Skyrim and bringer of poverty to the working class!" Brand-Shei: "Grelka! Lower your voice before you get us both in trouble." ;Maven Black-Briar Maven: "I don't like being made a fool of, Brand-Shei. Not one bit." Brand-Shei: "Maven, please. I didn't know it was your man. Had I known, I would have looked the other way, I swear." Maven: "Turning him in to the guards? Have you joined Mjoll as official peacekeepers of Riften? You cost me a lot of coin." Brand-Shei: "Maven, I... please, don't hurt me." ;Mjoll the Lioness Mjoll: "Well met, Brand-Shei. I've come by to browse your wares today." Brand-Shei: "Is it true you chased a thief from your home? I overheard Aerin mentioning it." Mjoll: "It's true. Wasn't much of a thief though. Made enough noise to wake the Red Mountain." Brand-Shei: "Good. Maybe that will teach them to leave honest citizens alone." Mjoll: "I was hoping you could help me. It seems I've lost a ring that also means quite a bit to me. It's made of gold with an inscription on the inside that says "sand elske."" Brand-Shei: "I'm afraid not. I don't deal in stolen goods." Mjoll: "Stolen? How can you be certain? I may have just misplaced it somewhere in the city." Brand-Shei: "Lady Mjoll, if you lost a gold ring anywhere in this city I'm afraid it's likely never to be seen again. I'm sorry." ;Nivenor Nivenor: "Brand-Shei, do you think you can find me some theilul?" Brand-Shei: "The Argonian sugar-cane wine? It's pretty hard to get around here. Very expensive." Nivenor: "That's fine. I have a special occasion coming up, and I'd like to have it." Brand-Shei: "I'll see what I can do." ;Shadr Shadr: "Brand-Shei, did you hear about Helgen? It's... it's gone! A dragon burned it to the ground!" Brand-Shei: "Yes, I heard. I think all of Skyrim knows by know." Shadr: "Do you... do you think that could happen here? I mean, could a dragon come here and burn the city down?" Brand-Shei: "I don't know. All we can do is hope the Eight will favor us and have these creatures stay far away from Riften." ;Sibbi Black-Briar Brand-Shei: "Svana, I heard that Sibbi was put in jail. What happened?" Svana: "They say...well, they say he murdered someone. Something to do with Svidi." Brand-Shei: "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Svidi in a while. Wait...he didn't..." Svana: "No, it was Svidi's brother, Wulfur. She's in hiding, now. Somewhere far from here, I'd suspect." Brand-Shei: "If he wasn't a Black-Briar, I'd march right over to the jail and teach Sibbi some manners...but then I'd suspect that I'd end up like Wulfur." ;Tythis Ulen Tythis: "Brand-Shei... have you managed to find those boots for me?" Brand-Shei: "What's with all the boots and shoes you keep buying? You must have bought twenty pairs in the last two years." Tythis: "Always be prepared. You never know if you might get a split in one, or lose one, then where would you be? No sir, that's not happening to me." Brand-Shei: "Um... okay. Well, the boots aren't here yet. Hopefully on the next Khajiit caravan." Quotes *''"Have anything you wish to sell? I pay fair prices for all sorts of goods."'' *''"If there's anything you wish to purchase, just let me know."'' *''"Rare trinkets and the finest oddities from Morrowind!"'' *''"Gems, potions, exotic ingredients... I have them all!"'' *''"The fairest prices and the highest quality in Skyrim!"'' *''"I really appreciate what you've done for me, I'll never forget it."'' —If the quest "Distant Memories" is completed. *''"This city is corrupt. You're all corrupt!"'' —Upon framing him in the Thieves Guild questline Trivia *Although he claims to sell "exotic ingredients" and "specialty goods from Morrowind", Brand-Shei actually does not sell any ingredients at all and has the same generic stock of any general trader. *Interestingly, his name given by his Argonian parents (Brand-Shei) is quite similar to the name given to him by his real father (Brandyl). *According to the Creation Kit, Brand-Shei is the lover of Haelga. There is nothing in-game which suggests this, however. Bugs * If "A Chance Arrangement" is completed before talking to Brand-Shei to start "Distant Memories," the dialogue for the quest does not occur. Conversely, if "Distant Memories" has already been completed, and he is jailed, the dialogue for the former quest continuously appears, although it has already been completed. ** Open the console, target Brand-Shei or type prid 19DDC, then type setrelationshiprank player 1 and speak to him again. *Brand-Shei may not accept Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal upon being jailed, causing the book to be stuck in the inventory. *If Brand-Shei is killed after "A Chance Arrangement," he may respawn, alive, in Riften, where he is killed by guards. *He may continue to run his shop, while in jail, allowing items to be traded with him. *He may reappear in the market at his stall even after having been imprisoned, as if nothing had happened. He continues to run his shop normally. This may not be a bug as the guards only say they will imprison him for a few days. **He may also be released after the Dragonborn waits a few days in the jail. When the Dragonborn exits the jail, Brand-Shei will be outside the door in his market clothes, but he will go back inside the jail and enter his cell, leaving the door open. The Dragonborn can complete "Distant Memories" at this point and otherwise speak to Brand-Shei, but he will not be open for trade. *Delvin Mallory, as a part of "The Fishing Job," may ask that a new gift be stolen from Brand-Shei and his family, although he and his family are dead. * When Brand-Shei is jailed and the quest "Distant Memories" is completed, the quest marker may lead you to Bleakwind Basin. *One player stated that when he opened the door to Brand-Shei's cell in Riften Jail, his dialogue appeared normal, and was able to give him the journal. It may be because since the cell door was opened, Brand-Shei was free, but he remained idle. The reason of occurrence is unknown. * If a player lures a Skeever from the Sewer entrance to the cells, Brand-Shei will free himself from the cell to attack it, and then return when the Skeever is killed. Appearances * de:Brand-Shei es:Brand-Shei pl:Brandyl Telvanni ru:Бранд-Шей Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: House Telvanni Members